


we live

by Insandiamond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, PregnantAllura, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Husbands, Spacebaby, They nearly die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insandiamond/pseuds/Insandiamond
Summary: After a few weeks in space a creature of darkness attacks





	we live

It’s been a few weeks since they left earth,  
“everyone report to the bridge now” Shiro shouted into the P.A he and Coran saw what was coming at them a creature the size of a dragon but with dark purple scales All the Paladins ran up Shay not too far behind   
“what is” Keith started as the creature blasted purple energy at them it grazed the side of the ship “it drained power” Coran shouted   
“get to your lions” Shiro shouted “um, You’re the black paladin again” Keith scratched the back of his neck   
"I won’t be able to fly my lion” Allura said “Why” Lance asked before heading down to Red’s hanger “Lance go to blue Keith go to Red “Shiro yelled they dispersed to their proper lions.   
Shiro flew black out blasting to get the dark dragons attention Pidge blasted its underside only for it to whip its attention at her   
“its fast” she screamed barely dodging a claw from it   
“be careful hunk” Shay said from the Bridge watching as they got whipped around by the dragon   
“its Dark magic” Allura said feeling its energy   
“Coran prepare the cannons “She said placing her hand on the hand grips feeling it taking energy from her the blast managed to damage the dragon only to bring focus on the castle ship   
“Piratical barrier” she shouted as it rammed into the hull throwing them off Shiro blasted his lion at it only to irate it Shay was thrown into the wall Coran was thrown from his spot Allura slammed into the wall as the Castle ship alarms went off breaks in the shield   
“it’s going to tear the ship” Lance shouted blasting it with a frost blast the dragon roared Allura tugged back to the handles she allowed the castle ship to take energy from her feeling half drained   
“Get it away we’ll open a portal” she screamed Coran managed to get to his post checking the ship Systems Shay aimed most the cannons   
“the Crystal is about to shatter” she said sensing its strain   
“no way, not now” Coran yelled   
The paladins formed Voltron   
They yanked the dragon away from the ship the castle ship flew through a portal as Voltron retread half way though the crystal shattered Shay passed out as the ship lurched losing power flying at full speed  
“stop the ship” Hunk yelled they flew in front of it slowing its speed   
Time skip   
“only use it for emergences” Shiro said as he pulled the backup crystal that was like the one that powered the Atlas.  
“get them to the infirmary” Shiro winced as he looked at his robotic arm as it sparked.  
“I’m coming with you” Keith said they limped down to the generator room it was a mess shard impaled area of the hull  
“Pidge cut off all engines when we power the ship” Shiro said through the Com “why?” she asked  
“do you want to be space dust” he asked “got it” she added  
He placed the crystal in the core they watched as the room came to life   
Time skip  
“lions are in a repair cycle” Hunk said Shay was resting in their room “shay was using the crystal like it was her planet” Lance   
“their a new crystal “Shiro said “Allura, and Coran are fine we informed Celeste about that thing” Keith added.

“check for injuries” Shiro said as his arm sparked “your arm” Pidge noticed the giant tear in it “don’t worry about me, is everyone alright” he asked   
There was a low set of mummers “guys Allura’s report it in” Lance said looking at her cryopod   
“she’s Pregnant” Hunk grinned Shiro then gripped his arm  
“disable his arm” Pidge said “where is the button “Lance asked   
“Next to “Pidge was cut off when Keith pulled his Bayard out and slashed it off Shiro eyes widen “that didn’t help” they shouted as Shiro hit the ground “we’ll rebuild It” He said as the Bayard vanished  
“he’s going to kick your but when he wakes up” Lance grinned  
“don’t forget Allura’s Pregnant “Hunk grinned “space baby” Pidge tried to smile but the ship was barely standing, Shiro was knocked out could anything get worse” she thought

**Author's Note:**

> I know its crappy


End file.
